


Kitty

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [58]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon forgets an important tidbit when bringing home a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

Shannon eased the front door closed, his hazel eyes searching for his little brother as he slipped his shoes off.

                “Shan?”

                Shannon cursed under his breath, but figured that he had to get this done with eventually. Padding his way into the kitchen,  Shannon smiled at his baby brother, the man plating some vegan spaghetti.

                “Uh, Shan, why do you have your coat on?” Jared inquired.

                Shannon chuckled uneasy, “Well, Jay…”

                “Oh God, what did you do now?” Jared mumbled, kneading his forehead.

                “Nothing bad,” Shannon whined.

                Jared raised an eyebrow at his brother, “Right…I’ll the judge of that.”

                “Well,” Shannon mumbled and took his coat off. In his bundled arms, a small pure black kitten had burrowed deep into the warm embrace, “I couldn’t just leave her on the streets.”

                Jared blinked, “That’s a cat.”

                “Yeah, Jay,”

                “We can’t have a cat Shan! And you know that!”

                “Oh come on Jay, it will be fine,”

                Jared squeezed his eyes shut before sneezing three times, “Shannon…”

                “Oh yeah, you’re allergic to cats.”

                Jared pointed outside, “Get rid of it while I go take some antihistamines.”

                Shannon frowned and scratched the top of the kitten’s head, “Well, he pointed to the backyard…so I guess that means you’ll just be an outside cat,”

                The kitten meowed happily.  Shannon smiled. Jared…sneezed.


End file.
